The sorcerers revenge
by camelot4eva
Summary: A sorcerer has come to Camelot with his sights set on Morgana. After being turned down and turned away the sorcerer plots his revenge on making Morgana his own. Written on request for 'merlin fanfic lover.' Pairings A/G  M/M. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have. **

**This story is based on the idea from 'merlin fanfic lover' and this story is dedicated to them :)**

**The only people who know of Merlin's magic is Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the hospital that him, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen set up. Merlin walked in carrying a woman with a badly wounded leg, he placed her on the nearest bed and called over Morgana. "What happened Merlin?"<p>

"I don't know. The only injury I see is on her leg." Merlin turned to ask the woman if she had any more injuries but saw that she had passed out from the pain. Morgana seeing this, took the opportunity to speak to Merlin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't like you out there fighting. I can fight better than you."

"I know that Morgana but two things. One: My magic is a lot more powerful than yours. I can fight him better than you and he won't suspect, he knows you are a seer so he knows you possess some kind of magic, but he thinks that I am just a servant, I can surprise him better. And two: Uther will want you in here safe. And I agree with him. I couldn't bear anything happening to you."

Morgana took a hold of Merlin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Nor I you Merlin. Please be careful."

"I will."

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Morgana." Merlin squeezed Morgana's hand and turned and left to go back outside to find Arthur and protect him.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran outside and down the stone steps into the courtyard to see Arthur sword fight with what looked like a dead body. The sorcerer had made little dolls, replicas of the Knights of Camelot that have already died in battle and enchanted them to fight until the sorcerer called them off.<p>

The sorcerer stood over Camelot, the replica dolls at his feet. He produced a clear ball and looked into it and saw the lady Morgana tending to a knights' injured shoulder. The sorcerer started to chant, focusing on the Kings ward._ "ddod â'r wraig Morgana i mi ymladd bawb sy'n sefyll yn ei ffordd." _He watched as Morgana went stiff and walked away from the knight, heading towards the entrance to leave the castle, on her way to him.

Merlin was fighting beside Arthur, as best as he could with a sword when Morgana walked right past them both, causing Merlin to stop fighting. "Morgana!" Merlin yelled out. When she didn't show any signs of hearing him, Merlin ran in front of Morgana. "What are you doing Morgana? I told you to stay inside." Morgana ignored him and continued to walk, staring straight ahead, not even showing any signs of ever seeing Merlin. "Morgana." Merlin stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. As soon as he did this. Morgana fought Merlin and once Merlin had dropped to the floor Morgana carried on walking.

Merlin stood up and made his way to Morgana again but was stopped by Arthur. "She is enchanted Merlin."

"She can't be." Merlin didn't want to believe it. If she was enchanted then Merlin knew that even if he could lift the spell, he couldn't as there was too many people around him.

"She wouldn't do that to you if she wasn't."

"I can't let her just walk to Algar."

"Neither can I Merlin, but we have no choice. You go after him now you will get yourself killed."

"I don't care. Morgana-"

"I know Merlin but you have to let her go for now. You won't be able to do anything, especially with my father standing there." Merlin sadly watched her go, having no choice but to watch her go. Arthur was right. If he used his magic to free her from the enchantment he would be dead before morning with Uther being not far from him and Arthur, who was trying and failing to stop Morgana just like Merlin.

He knew he had no choice but to go by what Arthur has always said. _"If you go fighting in anger you are not focused and will lose your life. Live for today. Fight for tomorrow with a clearer head."_

* * *

><p>Morgana must have reached Algar as his voice boomed over Camelot as the dead knights' that he had enchanted dropped to the floor. "I now have what I came for. I will now leave you to mourn your dead. Treat your sick. And most importantly. Grieve over the fact that none of you are to see the lady Morgana again."<p>

Merlin dropped to his knees and Arthur feeling upset and angry about losing Morgana, placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder, knowing he would be just the same if he took Gwen. "We will get her back Merlin. Neither me or my father will rest until she is with us again."

* * *

><p><strong>*bring the lady Morgana to me fighting all who stand in her way* Is the spell that the sorcerer used.<strong>

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? So so? Let me know :D**

**The next update should be up within a week, but no longer :D**

**Review? x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have. **

**This story is based on the idea from 'merlin fanfic lover' and this story is dedicated to them :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories :D I love you all :D**

**Message to 'merlin fanfic lover' Thank you for your review and thank you for asking me to write it. Is it what you expected?**

**The only people who know of Merlin's magic is Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur. Read A/N at the bottom.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month earlier.<strong>_

Merlin was just about to go to bed when Gaius stopped him. "Merlin."

"Yes Gaius?"

"Morgana's medicine is still here and Gwen's probably gone home. Can you take it up and put it on her bedside stand if she is already asleep please." Merlin sighed and took the remedy from Gaius. "Not be long." he said and left the quarters.

Merlin walked through the castle, noticing how quiet it was, everyone asleep in bed which is where he wishes he was right now. He got to Morgana's chambers and let out a big yawn before knocking. When he got no response, he slowly opened the door and crept inside as he saw Morgana asleep in bed. He walked over to her and saw her sleeping peacefully, hair spread across the pillows. Merlin placed the remedy on the stand next to her bed and moved the covers up further so she was more covered up and turned to leave.

He was at the door when he heard someone whimpering. He turned around and saw Morgana fidgeting in bed, he walked back over to her as she started to toss and turn, her eye lids flickering. Merlin sat on the edge of her bed and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her when she started to cry in her sleep. "My lady? Wake up. My lady?" Morgana continued to toss and turn. "Morgana!" Merlin all but yelled. Morgana woke with a start and looked straight at Merlin.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop your remedy off. I was just leaving when I heard you. You really do suffer with your dreams don't you."

"I always have done. This one was bad though."

"May I ask what it was about?"

"A sorcerer came to Camelot for the tournament. He took a shine to me. He was creepy, he wanted me for my powers, being able to see the future. I refuse to leave knowing I don't want to leave Camelot. My dream then flashes to something else where he has killed many knights and has taken me by force Merlin." by now Morgana is crying on Merlin's shoulder, who pulled her into a comforting hug halfway through.

"I'm scared Merlin."

"I won't let him take you Morgana. When you see him you will have to point him out to me so I can keep an eye out."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt Morgana. I promise. You know me. I always manage to get away. Most of the time unscathed, look at all the times when people have come to Camelot in order to destroy it, and me and Gaius have managed to bring peace to the kingdom once again between us. Remember Sophia. You knew about her and what she wanted to do to Arthur and me and Gaius stopped her didn't we." Morgana nodded. "Trust me Morgana. Even if I do get hurt it won't matter, I have done it before and I will do it again. Okay?" when Merlin didn't get an answer, he turned to look at Morgana to see that she had fell asleep on his shoulder. He gently laid her back down and went to pull away but found that Morgana still had a tight hold on him. Trying and failing several times to pull away. Merlin sighed. "I am so dead come morning." he muttered to himself before laying down next to Morgana and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

><p>The next morning. Arthur was walking through the corridors on his way to Gaius' quarters. Merlin hadn't shown up this morning and Arthur thought that he had slept in. Again. Gaius looked up from eating his breakfast when his door opened. "Sire. Is something wrong?"<p>

"Where is that half-wit?"

"I haven't seen Merlin since last night. I went to wake him this morning and when he wasn't even there I just assumed he got up early and went to wake you sire."

"I haven't seen him all morning. Where was he going last night when you last saw him?"

"To lady Morgana's chambers to drop off the sleeping draught Gwen didn't pick up."

"Maybe Guinevere has seen him." Arthur mumbled. He looked up at Gaius. "Thank you Gaius. Sorry for disturbing you with your breakfast Gaius." Arthur said before turning and leaving the old man to continue his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Gwen was at Morgana's chambers about to open the door when someone calling her name out stopped her. She turned and smiled when she saw Arthur walking up to her. "Arthur?"<p>

"Have you seen Merlin?"

"No I haven't. I normally see him on the way here as he is on his way to your chambers but I haven't seen him this morning."

"Will you let me know if you see him?"

"I will do Arthur."

"Thank you Guinevere."

Gwen opened the door to Morgana's chambers as Arthur turned and started to walk away. She stepped inside and saw the two figures in Morgana's bed and backed out of the chambers, shutting the door behind her. "Arthur." Gwen called out.

Arthur stopped and walked back over to Gwen. "I have found Merlin." Arthur looked around him. "Which way did he go?"

Gwen smiled and opened the door to Morgana's chambers, walked in and beckoned Arthur to follow. Arthur followed Gwen in and shut the door behind him, he looked confused at Gwen who smiled and pointed to the bed. Arthur walked over to the bed and felt his jaw drop when he saw Merlin tucked under the covers with Morgana.

Arthur leaned forward and shook Merlin. "Ngh?"

"Wake up Merlin."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and saw Arthur looking down at him with a strange smile on his face. "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin. It's me. Can you answer two questions for me?"

"What?"

"Question one: Why is it that I am having to find you and wake you up again when it should be you that wakes me up as you're _my _servant? And question two: Why, of all the places you could be sleeping, why do I find you asleep in Morgana's bed both wrapped round each other?"

Merlin looked to his left and saw Morgana asleep next to him with her arm flung across his chest. He jumped out of bed, waking Morgana up in he process. "Sorry Arthur. I came to drop the remedy off, and then. The nightmare. Wouldn't let go." Merlin stammered, flailing his hands about trying to explain.

"Don't look so worried Merlin." Morgana said as she sat up a little. She looked from Merlin to Arthur. "I woke up screaming from a nightmare last night. Merlin woke me because I was screaming, I got scared and he gave the remedy and comforted me and I must have fell asleep in his arms." she explained.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "Sorry Morgana but after you fell asleep, you wouldn't let go of me."

"It's alright Merlin. It's me at fault." Morgana said smiling at Merlin before glaring at Arthur. "Isn't it Arthur?"

Arthur mumbled that sounded like a 'I suppose so' and walked out of Morgana's chambers grabbing Merlin's arm and taking him with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Chapter 3 will be up within a week but no later :D**

**A/N: Sorry I left the first chapter like that and then started the second one like this, but the story needs to be told of how Morgana and Merlin fell for each other, how Morgana knew about Merlin's magic and why the sorcerer wants revenge and why he wants Morgana.**

**Review? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I don't know how many chapters this will have. **

**This story is based on the idea from 'merlin fanfic lover' and this story is dedicated to them :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories :D I love you all :D**

**There is a scene in here with Merlin from SE03 EP11. See if youcan see it :D**

**Message to 'merlin fanfic lover' Thank you for your review. If you have ideas you tell me and I'll try and write them into the story :)**

**The only people who know of Merlin's magic is Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Arthur. **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Once they were outside of Morgana's chambers and the door was closed behind them Arthur stopped and turned and faced Merlin. "Is that what really happened?"<p>

"Yes Arthur. She was tossing and turning in bed whilst screaming. I had to wake her up."

"You are just lucky that it was me and Guinevere that found you. Do you know that father sometimes goes and sees Morgana just after she awakens? If he had you wouldn't have a head now."

"I know. I'll be more careful in future."

"You better be. I believe the whole comforting her from the nightmare and her falling asleep in your arms but I also believe that you could have tried harder for her to let go of you."

"If you was in my position with Gwen would you?"

"Good point. Come on. I was to be on the training field for training an hour ago."

* * *

><p>It was late that night when Merlin was on his way back to his quarters when he bumped into Morgana who was on her way to see Gaius, looking distressed. "Morgana are you alright?"<p>

"I'm scared Merlin."

"Why what's happened?" Morgana took his hand and led him to her chambers. When Merlin entered her chambers he saw the curtains that surrounded her bed were singed. "What happened?"

"It was me Merlin. I set fire to the curtains. I woke from another nightmare, looked at the curtains and I felt something build up inside me, next thing I know the curtains are on fire. I can trust you Merlin can't I?"

"Of course you can."

"I always guessed that I was a seer because everything I dreamt came to pass. But I must have magic as well. I'm scared Merlin. Magic is forbidden here."

"I understand completely."

"You don't understand Merlin. You could never understand."

Merlin put both of his hands on Morgana's upper arms and looked at her. "Believe me Morgana. I do."

"How?"

Merlin sighed and walked away from Morgana and paced back and forth a couple of times before coming to a stop, standing so far in front of her. Merlin made a fist and raised it to his face. _"Forbearnan."_ he whispered, he held his arm out and opened his fist and Morgana gasped as she saw a small fire dancing on the palm of his hand.

"It's... Lonely... To... Be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow. To be special and have to pretend you're a fool. I know how it feels. I _do_ understand."

Morgana watched the fire burn out and looked up at Merlin. "Does anyone know?"

"Just Gaius and Arthur."

"Will you help me?"

"I will. I will help anyway I can. I know what it's like not being able to control your magic. Doing things that you didn't mean to do. I was like it."

"How old was you?"

"I was born with it Morgana."

Morgana nodded. "I shall tell no-one and talk to only you, Arthur and Gaius about it."

"You can tell Gwen if you like. I know we can trust her. Do you need help sleeping?"

"I do. I had another dream. It was that man again. He came for the tournament."

"I'll help you sleep."

"Thank you Merlin. If I'm honest I couldn't remember the last time I had a better nights' sleep than last night."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Oh. You want me to sleep here again? I was going to suggest a spell that will help you sleep and have no more dreams for the rest of the night."

"I'd rather you do both if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. It's just that Arthur warned me that Uther sometimes likes to come and see you in the mornings when he knows you have constant bad dreams."

"I'll lock my doors. Please Merlin?"

"Okay." Morgana got in her bed and Merlin removed his jacket, neck scarf and boots before getting in at the side of her. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Merlin put his out stretched hand over Morgana's face and said an incantation and Morgana was asleep within seconds. Merlin laid down and covered himself up before closing his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin woke up before the sun was up and went back to his quarters. It took him longer than necessary as he couldn't let the guards see him coming from Morgana's chambers.<p>

It was an hour later when Merlin woke Arthur up with his breakfast. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and looked out of the window to see the sun just starting to rise. "Merlin! Why have you woke me at this hour? More to the point. What are _you_ doing up at this hour?"

"I got up early to get back to my quarters so the guards wouldn't catch me and you told me to wake you at sunrise because you want to get in a full days training for the tournament next week."

"Morgana's chambers again Merlin. That's two nights on the run. Are you sure you aren't together?" Arthur asked as he got out of bed and walked over to the table where Merlin had placed his breakfast.

"What? No." Merlin paused halfway through making Arthur's bed and looked up. "Arthur. I told Morgana about my magic."

Arthur looked up. "Why?"

"She is a seer Arthur. Everything that has happened to you, Morgana has dreamed about them before they came to pass. How did you think I knew so much about it."

"The dreams she's having now, are they visions?"

"I think so. Normally when she has the same one over and over again. And she has been having this one for a few nights now, getting worse each time."

Arthur nodded. "Find and tell Guinevere that I want to see Morgana when she has woken up and is dressed. We'll be on the training field most of the morning."

Merlin nodded and finished making Arthur's bed. Once done. Merlin left Arthur's chambers, leaving him to get dressed whilst he went to find Gwen and tell her what Arthur told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Chapter 4 ****will be up within a week but no later :D**

**Review? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**There is a scene in this chapter with Merlin that is from series 2 episode 2. It's my favorite scene in that episode :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Emjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It was later that morning when Morgana walked onto the training field with Gwen and they both stood with Merlin whilst waiting for Arthur to finish sparring with another knight.<p>

Merlin couldn't help but notice Gwen smiling at him and looking at him in awe. He turned and looked at Morgana. "I'm guessing you told Gwen."

"She did. How you have manged to keep this quiet I'll never know Merlin. How did Arthur take it when he found out."

"He sacked me, wanted nothing more to do with me."

"What changed his mind?" asked Morgana.

"Gaius told him all about the questing beast. How I used my magic to kill it. Try to heal him with magic and failing that, rode out to the Isle of the blessed and bargained my life for Arthur's."

"You really did that?"

"Yes Gwen. To save a life a life must be given, the balance of the world had to be restored. So I told Nimueh to take my life for Arthur's as he needed to live to rule over Camelot."

"How are you still here then if you bargained your life?"

"She went to take someone else's life instead. Someone very close to me."

Gwen gasped. "Your mother."

"Yes. I was to return to the Isle of the blessed to bargain mine for my mother's but Gaius beat me to it. I raced after him but she already killed him."

Morgana frowned. "Then how-?"

"I killed Nimueh. Bargained her life for Gaius'."

"So after all that was explained to Arthur by Gaius. He started to talk to you again?"

"Yes. Re-hired me." Merlin said as he got some water and held it out for Arthur, who he noticed, had finished sparring and was making his way over to the three of them.

"What was it you wanted to see me about Arthur?"

"I was going to ask if you are sleeping alright but you have Merlin now."

"I do not have Merlin. I just sleep better with him."

"Yeah right Morgana. Why can't you just admit your feelings for him. He's already told me that he likes you."

"He has?" Morgana asked

"I have?" Merlin asked at the same time.

"Yes. Now about this dream you're having, Merlin has told me all about it, that's why I am training the knights extra hard so we can be ready for when he comes. You told Merlin that he wanted you. If he does, he will start to bother you when you are on your own. As soon as he does, you point him out to Merlin and me so we can keep an eye out."

"He will be here within the next few days Arthur. He comes for the tournament."

"We won't let anything happen to you Morgana. Do you see anything else in your dream?"

"No." Morgana sighed. "I thought that I'd be alright after all that trouble with Morgause and the knights of Medhir. She wanted me and I refused to go and now someone else is wanting me."

"Merlin wants you as well." Gwen pointed out, smiling when Merlin went a little red in the face.

Arthur turned and faced Merlin. "You have a busy day today. I want my chambers cleaning, fireplace sweeping, stables want cleaning out, my two horses want grooming, the saddle needs polishing. I have to keep you busy. It seems all you do lately is stand around and do nothing."

Merlin snapped his head round to face Arthur. "Do you think that I stand around and do nothing? I haven't had a chance to stand around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot I'm too busy running around after you. 'Do this Merlin, do that Merlin.' And when I'm not running around after you I'm helping Gaius and if I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my 'destiny.'" Merlin snapped, making air quotes with his fingers when he said 'destiny. He looked at Morgana and Gwen who were looking back at him surprised. "Do you know how many times I have saved his life?" he asked, pointing to Arthur. "I've lost count."

Merlin turned back to look at Arthur. "Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am because if Uther finds out he will have me executed. Sometimes I feel as though I am being pulled in that many directions I don't know which way to turn." Merlin blinked, realising what he just said and stormed off away from all of them.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, still shocked from Merlin's outburst.

"That Arthur is how someone who works as hard as Merlin is like after two nights with very little sleep and a prat that keeps pressing on at him and insulting him when there is really no need to."

Arthur turned his shocked expression to Gwen who looked slightly embarrassed. "My lord."

"What is it with the servants today?"

"Don't look at me for sympathy Arthur. I am with Merlin and Gwen on this one. I say you owe Merlin an apology and a few days off. See you later." Morgana said as she linked arms with Gwen and walked from the training field.

* * *

><p>The next morning Morgana and Gwen made their way to the training field again to see the knights train, but also because people who were to be in the tournament were starting to arrive. Morgana and Gwen stood watching as people greeted one another, showing each other what weapons they chose to fight with.<p>

"Morgana. Didn't you say to me last night that Arthur told you that he had given Merlin today and tomorrow off?"

"Yes why?"

Gwen didn't answer, she just made a gesturing movement with her head. Morgana looked up and saw Merlin give Arthur a drink and take his weapon from him. "The liar." she said and made her way to Arthur.

"Arthur you liar."

"What have I done?"

"You told me that you told Merlin that he could have today and tomorrow off."

"I did tell him, but he still showed up this morning with my breakfast, making my bed as soon as I left it."

"You never give me time off Arthur. So when you told me that yesterday I know you didn't mean it."

"But I did Merlin. When I told you yesterday that you could have today and tomorrow off I meant it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Merlin folded his arms and looked at Arthur who scowled at him. "What are you doing just standing there? Get me a different weapon."

"You said I have two days off, you also said that you meant it, so, get it yourself."

_"Merlin." _

"He's right Arthur." Morgana said smiling.

"Yes but he is still a servant."

"Not for two days I'm not."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Morgana nudged him. Arthur looked and saw that Morgana looked scared. He looked over to where Morgana was looking and saw a well dressed bloke, nose in the air, neat hair that fell past his shoulders walk through amongst the other people who came for the tournament. "Arthur that's him. That's Algar. He's here."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Chapter five will be up within a week but no later :)**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover. He has now arrived. Do you have any ideas on what he can do to Morgana to get her with him? Let me know :) **

**After the next chapter that will be it for two weeks. I'm going on holiday next Saturday and I have no internet. The good news is. I can still write. I can take my laptop with me, but internet stays at home :(**

**Review? x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Because this will be the last chapter for two weeks I have made it longer than the others :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen stood and watched as Algar, ignored everyone around him, he looked over in their direction, his eyes lingering on Morgana before he looked away.<p>

"Creep." Merlin mumbled.

"He keeps looking over and checking Morgana out." Arthur started. "Merlin, put your arm around her."

"What? Why?"

"He might believe that she is with you."

"Look at how Morgana is dressed and look at how I am dressed."

"Merlin you put your arm around Morgana now and not look uncomfortable otherwise I will tell Morgana here what you said the morning after I caught you both." Merlin suddenly remembered what he said to Arthur. _" I believe the whole comforting her from the nightmare and her falling asleep in your arms but I also believe that you could have tried harder for her to let go of you."_

_"If you was in my position with Gwen would you?"_

Merlin looked at Arthur and knew that Arthur would tell her, so he smiled at Morgana and curled his arm around the back of her, his right hand resting on Morgana's waist.

"I get the feeling that you didn't want to do that Merlin."

"Sorry Morgana, don't get me wrong, it's just that I am a servant, you are the King's ward, I am not even allowed to be laughing with you, let alone standing here with my arm around you. Uther will have me in the stocks for sure."

"My father won't Merlin, because with a little help, my father is going to believe that it was his idea."

"What was his idea?" Merlin asked but Arthur ignored him and he, along with Morgana and Gwen, watched as Arthur made his way over to Gwaine and talked to him before they both set off towards the castle. Curiosity getting the better of them, all three of them followed.

* * *

><p>Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were stood outside the throne room, waiting for Arthur to come out with Gwaine. "What is Arthur planning?" Morgana asked, looking at Merlin.<p>

"You're asking me? You grew up with him, you should know."

"Well you spend all day everyday with him. I don't."

"I don't know either, sometimes Arthur still does things that surprise me."

After five minutes in the throne room Arthur came out with Gwaine. "Oh, you're all here, come on in." Arthur said and entered the throne room again with Gwaine and Merlin, Morgana and Gwen followed. "What's going on?" asked Morgana.

"I have told father about this man who has came and is making you uncomfortable already, Gwaine here as explained to father what he might be doing and father wants you protected Morgana, and to do that-"

"To do that I want you with Arthur at all times." Uther cut in. "But sir Gwaine explained how this man will act because everyone knows that you and Arthur are step brother and sister." Uther cleared his throat. "Sir Gwaine here as explained and long story short. I want Arthur protecting you and if he sees that you are with someone, he will back off."

"So what are you saying?"

"Arthur is to let all of the knights know and they are to spread the word and let everyone believe that you are courting... courting-"

"Courting who father?"

"Merlin."

"Me?"

"Yes Merlin. You. Father wants her with me all the while so I can look out for her and we need this man to believe that she is with someone and because you are with me all day everyday. She is to be courting you."

Merlin backed back a little when Uther walked into his personal space. "I am warning you now boy. Hand holding and arm around each other is fine. If there is a kiss involved, Morgana initiates it. Right?"

Merlin nodded dumbly. "Yes sire."

"Good."

* * *

><p>When all five left the throne room and the doors were shut, Merlin turned and faced Arthur. "What did Gwaine do in there?"<p>

"He conned my father, put words in his mouth and ideas in his head and father thought that it was his idea."

The word amongst the knights soon spread about Merlin and Morgana and within a few hours, all of the servants knew and were stopping Merlin whilst he was working, asking how he had, not only managed to get someone like Morgana to be with him, but also get Uther to accept their courting.

* * *

><p>That night Uther held a feast to welcome all contestants who were to take part in the tournament. Uther welcomed them all to Camelot and retired to his chambers, letting them all to get to know one another, leaving Arthur to keep a look out.<p>

Morgana was stood alone after a lady excused herself, but found she wasn't alone for long as someone who tapped her on the shoulder from behind made her jump. "I am sorry my Lady. I didn't mean to startle you." said a voice she didn't recognise. Morgana slowly turned to see that the voice belonged to the one person she hoped it didn't. "May I introduce myself? I am Algar and my speciality in this tournament is my sword."

"You will need luck going up against my brother Prince Arthur then. He has been training with a sword since he could hold one."

"As have I. I have every intention of winning. If it impresses you then I will try my best to win."

"You win for yourself. Not for me. It takes a lot to impress me and I can confidently say. You do not."

* * *

><p>Gwen poured some mead into Arthur's pitcher and looked at Merlin. "Morgana's has company." Merlin turned and saw Algar moving closer to Morgana as he was talking and Morgana slowly backing away. Arthur went to walk over there but Merlin stopped him. "I'll go."<p>

"I am to protect her. I'm her step-brother."

"And until we get rid of him I am courting her. That's what he needs to see. He might back off then. Just give us a few minutes and then you can come over yourself."

Algar stopped his advances on Morgana when he saw Merlin walk up to them. "We are fine with our drinks servant. Leave us."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are a servant and I told you to leave us."

Merlin sneaked his arm around Morgana's waist. "I am staying."

Morgana smiled and leaned into Merlin. "You are courting a servant?"

"I am courting Merlin."

"You could have me."

"I don't want you." Morgana said just as Arthur approached them. "Problem?" he asked.

Algar looked at Arthur and put on a fake smile. "No problem sire." he said before turning to look at Morgana. "We shall see." he said before walking away.

"Permission to stay with Morgana tonight Arthur."

"Permission granted Merlin. I'll warn Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival to watch him. Unless he actually does something we can't force him to leave."

"Arthur's right. So far all he has done is come to Camelot in order to compete and tried it on with me after a few too many." Morgana sighed, forgetting that she didn't have to put a show on as she wrapped her arm around Merlin and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival kept their eyes on Algar without him knowing. Morgana told Arthur she was to retire and Merlin went with her after Arthur told him that he will be fine but expects him on the training field the next day.<p>

They all saw that not long after Merlin left with Morgana, did Algar follow and with Gwaine being the best one to creep around without being heard, he followed Algar watching him as he watched Morgana and Merlin.

"Are you sure he is following us?" Morgana whispered.

"Yes. And Arthur would send someone to follow him and I bet it's Gwaine."

They reached Morgana's chambers and Merlin opened the doors, allowing Morgana in first before Merlin followed, closing the door behind them.

Morgana walked over to her table and Merlin walked over to the chair when he came to a sudden stop, his head going back as he gasped. Morgana seeing this, rushed to his side. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"I just felt his magic, he has done something to this room. You get to bed. I am going to just sit for a whilst and try and work out what he has done."

* * *

><p>It was two hours later when Merlin was nodding in the chair when Morgana got out of bed and slowly made her way to the door. As she walked past Merlin, her hand brushed against his arm and Merlin rose out of his stupor and stood up and faced Morgana. "Morgana where are you going?"<p>

When Morgana didn't respond, Merlin reached his hand out and whispered an incantation to Morgana who awoke with a start and looked around her before resting her eyes on Merlin. "Merlin? Why am I out of bed?"

"Have you ever sleep walked Morgana?"

"No. Never."

"You was just now and I am guessing that if I didn't stop you then you would have walked straight to where Algar is staying."

"The magic you felt before I went to bed. Do you think that that was him doing this to me?"

"I believe so Morgana. We will tell Arthur about it first thing tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? So so? Let me know :)<strong>

**That is it now for two weeks :(**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Even though I can't post any more chapters I can still receive and read reviews on my mobile, so if an idea comes to you, send it in a review :)**

**Review? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**I am back :) Came back yesterday and wanted to get this up as soon as. I didn't write as much as I wanted. :( I was having too much of a good time :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Gwen waking him, not Merlin. "Where's Merlin?"<p>

"In bed."

"His own?" Arthur asked, knowing the answer already.

"In Morgana's."

"He isn't supposed to share the bed with her."

"Before Merlin went to sleep last night he came and found me and asked me to wake you this morning and go to Morgana's chambers once you was dressed as something happened last night."

Arthur got out of bed. "I'll have my breakfast with Morgana in her chambers."

Gwen nodded and laid out Arthur's clothes before leaving to collect his and Morgana's breakfast.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into Morgana's chambers and up to her bed and saw Merlin and Morgana wrapped around each other, fast asleep with Morgana's head on Merlin's chest. "Boy! What are you doing in bed with my daughter?" Arthur yelled in his father's voice.<p>

Arthur laughed as he had never seen Merlin move so quick. Merlin shot out of bed and went into an immediate bow. "I'm sorry sire I can explain. The thing is-"

"Merlin look up."

Merlin looked up at the sound of Morgana's voice and saw Arthur grinning at him. "Arthur? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I really thought that it was Uther."

"Sorry Merlin, I couldn't resist it."

Gwen came in with Arthur and Morgana's breakfast and frowned at the sour look on Merlin's face. "Merlin what's wrong with your face? What up?"

"What do you think?"

Gwen placed the food on the table and looked at Arthur. "What have you done to him now?"

"Nothing." Arthur sat down and avoided eye contact with Gwen. "So Merlin, why do I need to be here? What happened?"

Morgana sat down facing Arthur with Merlin sitting down beside her. "You are best to explain it Merlin."

Merlin nodded at Morgana and looked at Arthur, telling him all that had happened as soon as they left the feast.

"I saw Algar follow you, that was why I told Gwaine to follow him."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "You said it was Gwaine." Merlin smiled in answer and Arthur continued. "It was a good job you stayed with Morgana Merlin. I think it is best that it continues until he leaves. We will keep an even closer eye on him. The first match of the tournament starts today. It will be those fighting with swords today so at some point I will be going up against him. We know he has strong magic. What we now need to know is if he is as great with his sword as he is with his magic."

"He might be like me."

"You Merlin?"

"Yes Gwen. I can't even hold a sword proper, I have made sure that no-one knows this, only us four and Gaius does. But if it comes to it and I have to fight with a sword in order to win, I can use my magic that makes me better thAn Arthur."

"You're not serious?"

"I am Arthur."

"This changes everything."

Merlin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Any one can enter the tournament Merlin."

"Yes?" Merlin said, not quite following.

"Get yourself ready Merlin. I will let you use one of my swords. You will be fighting. Today."

"What? No I-"

"Yes Merlin. If you fight against him then you will be able to tell us if he is using magic you can tell more better fighting him then watching him."

"But with Algar having magic as well won't he be able to tell that Merlin is using magic to fight as well?"

"No." Merlin answered. "The magic he used last night was his strongest. I am stronger, therefore he won't be able to see it."

"Are you sure Merlin?"

"I will have to check with Gaius, but yes I am sure."

Arthur stood up. "I shall inform father that there will be another joining the tournament. See you at noon Merlin. Get ready." When Arthur left, Merlin stood up and wished Morgana and Gwen good morning before leaving also. Merlin had to talk to Gaius and get ready if he was to fight this afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Merlin is to be fighting against you and all the others who are skilled with a sword?" Uther asked.<p>

"Yes." Arthur answered, not knowing what to think of the look on his fathers face, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"But it's Merlin."

"I know that father."

"Arthur most of the swords that people will be fighting with are probably heavier than him."

"No they aren't. And anyway, Merlin is light and he can use that to his advantage, he will be quick on his feet. Trust me father, you wait until you see Merlin fight, then you will see how good he is."

"Alright Arthur. We shall see when the tournament kicks off in one hour." Arthur bowed his head to Uther and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Arthur was on his way to Gaius' chambers to look for Merlin when he came across the man himself. "Merlin. Have you talked to Gaius?"<p>

"I have."

"And? What does he say?"

"He says with how powerful I am, and how he is, he won't be able to detect my magic. Gaius even checked those who got killed in the great purge, his parents weren't all that powerful."

"What happened to him then when his parents were killed?"

"His parents knew what was to happen to them, so they sent him away to live with his aunt. She had no magic what so ever."

"I don't mean to put a damper on things Merlin, but you are very powerful and you was raised by a woman who has no magic what so ever."

"I know that. But I was moving things before I could talk. Gaius kept in touch with the people who looked after the children sorcerers sent away. Algar never showed any signs of magic, he didn't even know he had it until his aunt told him before she died two years ago."

"What if he has found someone who has a lot of power Merlin."

"Arthur. Morgana is being taught with her magic by me and is still finding it hard to grasp. There is no-one as powerful as me Arthur. Trust me."

"I trust you Merlin. Come on, you need chain mail on if you are to fight."

"I don't think so. Chain mail is heavy if you are not used to wearing it. I am not used to wearing it, therefore it will slow me down. I will just have a sword and shield."

"If you're sure Merlin."

"I'm sure Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Chapter seven will be up within a week.**

**Review? x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Thank you for both of your reviews. I hope Merlin's fight in this chapter is alright. :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were walking side by side to where the tournament will be starting. "Now then Merlin. I need you to win every fight you have okay? When you come up against him, lay into him hard and see what he does, be quick on your feet, keep your eyes open and unless you want to lose your head, you duck."<p>

"I know all of this Arthur. I have seen you fight countless of times."

Arthur patted Merlin on the back. "You are up first. You are fighting someone called Devon. He came for this a few years ago and he got pretty far then. Be careful Merlin." Merlin nodded and walked into the arena and saw as the servants jeered for Merlin, a few people laughed as they only knew Merlin for his clumsiness. Merlin was about to face his opponent when someone called his name.

He looked to his left and saw Morgana standing up and beckoning him over. Merlin walked over and Morgana showed him a long thin piece of cloth. "Hold out your arm Merlin." Merlin held his left arm out and Morgana tied it around his upper arm. "I wish for you to wear this with luck." when she finished tying it, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and bowed his head to her before moving back to the center.

As soon as the signal went for them to begin, Merlin proved to everyone just how quick he was on his feet as this 'Devon' lunged at him with an angry cry.

Merlin ducked and jumped out of the way, he quickly spun and brought his sword up, clashing his sword against Devon's. Merlin was watching carefully all the while and Devon was starting to get tougher as he went on. Merlin knew he had to win this fight in order to face Algar later on. Arthur shouting encouragement to Merlin made Devon take his eyes from Merlin for the slightest second.

It was all Merlin needed, he lifted his right foot up and slammed it down on Devon's left foot. As Devon tried to pull his foot out from under Merlin's, Merlin slammed his shield, that was held tightly in his left hand, across the gap between them and slammed it against Devon's shield in his left hand. At the same time, Merlin tightened his grip on his sword and punched him square in the jaw. Merlin took his foot from Devon's and Devon stumbling from both blows, stumbled back and fell on his back, he was about to get up when a sword tip was pressed on his chest, enough for him to feel the sharp end, but not enough to draw blood. "Do you submit?"

"I submit." Devon growled. Merlin grinned and moved his sword away and stepped back. Arthur, jumped over the low arena fence that separated the fight from where he sat and clapped Merlin on the shoulder whilst Morgana and Gwen were stood cheering. Uther who was still stunned to how Merlin fights was only just getting round to clapping. "Well fought Merlin."

"Thanks Arthur."

The rest of the afternoon Merlin spent it watching all the others fight, he was sat beside Arthur all the while except when Arthur's fight, which was the last one of the day, he sat next to Morgana. Arthur's fight got a laugh from the crowd as Arthur opponent did all this sword skill to show off before fighting Arthur, as soon as Arthur's opponent stopped his sword skill, one punch to the jaw from Arthur and he was down.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur woke up when the drapes to his window got pulled back and the sun light shone through the windows, right on to Arthur's face. Arthur groaned and turned his back on it. "Merlin. What a way to wake me up. Idiot."<p>

"I'm sorry sire."

Arthur sat up when he heard the apology. That wasn't Merlin. He looked across the room and saw a servant, setting his breakfast down on the table before going to get his clothes for the day. "Harrison? Where's Merlin?"

"Out on the training field sire."

"What's he doing out there? He should be in here doing what you are doing."

"Didn't the King tell you sire?"

"Tell me what?"

"That whilst the tournament is going on, I am to be your servant and Merlin is to spend his time training like everyone else. He decided it after seeing how Merlin fought yesterday."

Arthur threw the covers off him and got out of bed. "Thank you Harrison that will be all." Harrison bowed and left Arthur's chambers.

* * *

><p>After eating his breakfast and getting dressed, Arthur headed over to the training field where Merlin was training, swinging his sword against a dummy that was basically a suit of armour, stuffed with hay, sat on a long pole that was wedged into the ground. "Merlin."<p>

Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to see Arthur stop in front of him. "Morning Arthur."

"Morning Arthur? That's all you have to say? What are doing training here? You don't even need to do this. And how are you even up this early?"

"Yes that's all I have to say. I am training here because even though I don't need to, like you said, I have to keep up the pretence. Anyway, Algar is over there and I have been keeping an eye on him, seeing what he gets up to."

"Explain something to me Merlin. Why is it that when you don't have to get up at the crack of dawn, you do. And when you have to get up at the crack of dawn to wake me, you don' you do have to get up at dawn everyday to wake me and nine times out of ten it's either me waking up myself and then coming to find you, or me waking up late only to get scolded by father."

"Sorry Arthur. I was up just before dawn actually because I was up with Morgana, I didn't bother going back to sleep so I left her sleeping and came here to keep up the pretence. I popped into Gwen's on the way though, to leave her a note on the table."

"You spent the night in Morgana's chambers again?"

"No. She came to me and squeezed in beside me."

"Why didn't she just wake Gaius?"

"I don't know. I offered to get her a sleeping draught but she just said no and fell asleep beside me. I left a note for Gwen because I didn't want her going to Morgana's chambers to wake her only to find her not there. I explained to Gaius and he has promised to keep quiet about where she is."

"She have another dream?"

"Yep."

"About Algar again?"

"No. She didn't dream about him."

"Who then?"

"Morgause."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Chapter eight will be up within a week but no later :)**

**Review? x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Thank you for your review. :) I'm glad you are liking this story :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Morgause? What were the dreams involving her about?"<p>

"She doesn't know. It was just flashes of her, talking to a hooded man, shouting at him, giving orders. After arguing, she killed him."

"Did she see the hooded man?"

"No. She normally hears what is going on in her dreams but not this one." Merlin looked at Arthur. "What do you think she's planning?"

"I don't know." Arthur walked over and picked up a sword before walking back over to Merlin. "We'll worry about that later. But for now, let's see how good you are against me."

* * *

><p>Morgana was looking out of her window, looking out over Camelot, well, one part of Camelot in particular. The training ground. Gwen walked up to the window and looked to where Morgana was looking and saw Merlin and Arthur sparring. "You have been spending a lot of time with Merlin lately, if not, you are watching him. This morning, you could have got a remedy from Gaius but you chose to go to Merlin and sleep in his bed."<p>

"I know. "

"You have feelings for Merlin?"

"I do Gwen. I know that it is all supposed to be an act whilst Algar is here, but I keep finding myself hoping that the act will turn into reality."

* * *

><p>As the tournament went on and more people got knocked out of the tournament, Merlin, along with Arthur and Algar got further in.<p>

"Merlin you are up against Algar, watch him closely, if he is using magic, take him out." Morgana walked up to Merlin when he walked away from Arthur and Arthur stood and watched as Morgana, once again, tied a piece of cloth around Merlin's arm and kissed him on the cheek for good luck. "Guinevere? Is Morgana falling for Merlin?"

"She has already fallen Arthur."

"She's not alone."

"Has Merlin fallen for Morgana?"

"He has."

* * *

><p>Arthur had been watching Merlin fight against Algar and had to wince whenever Algar looked as though he had the upper hand as Morgana had squeezed his arm in fear. "Will you relax Morgana. Merlin will be fine." Morgana's worry and Arthur encouragement did not go unmissed by Uther.<p>

Merlin was knocked to the ground and Merlin felt something powerful hit him. Algar was using magic to win. Merlin felt his own magic soar through him. Merlin fought back and stuck his leg out, sweeping Algar off his feet so he could rise to his.

Algar shot up and spun round. He lunged at Merlin with his sword, who fought back with his sword, ramming his shield into Algar's side. Merlin jumped back and swung his sword round and the tip caught Algar's arm, cutting the cloth there with blood weeping through.

Algar dropped his shield and held his arm, him doing this gave Merlin the opportunity to kick his leg out and have Algar land flat on his back. Merlin held the tip of his sword at Algar's throat. "Do you submit?"

With the dirtiest look he could do, he looked at Merlin. "I submit." he said through gritted teeth. Merlin removed his sword and stood back as Algar got to his feet. Still holding the wound on his arm, Algar moved into Merlin's personal space. "I may have submitted but this is far from over. You may be watching yours and Morgana's back, but I will be watching you, and as soon as you drop your guard. Morgana is mine." Algar walked way, not even acknowledging the King. Merlin turned his head and saw Morgana looking worried, along with Gwen and Arthur like a cross between confusion and anger.

Merlin walked over when he was beckoned by Morgana. "What did he say to you?"

"To be honest I wasn't really listening, he is just a very sore loser. Hopefully now he is out, he will leave Camelot." Morgana seemed to believe Merlin and excused herself with Gwen.

When Morgana was out of earshot, Arthur turned to Merlin. "What did Algar really say Merlin?"

"That even though I will be watching mine and her back, he will be watching me and as soon as I drop my guard, Morgana will be his."

"Well why didn't you tell her that?"

"Because you know what she is like Arthur, she will worry about it even more, especially with everything else going on, I don't want her to start worrying even more and losing even more sleep than she is already."

"You let him talk to you like that Arthur."

Arthur turned to see his father. "Not always father, only when I know he is right and he is. We can't risk Morgana knowing more than she already does."

* * *

><p>It was the following day and there were only twelve people left in the tournament. Six would be fighting today and the other six tomorrow. The second fight of today was what Morgana was looking forward to. Merlin was to fight after the first two men fought. And who was he fighting against? Arthur.<p>

The fight had started five minutes ago and neither Arthur nor Merlin were backing down. As soon as Arthur was able to get close enough, he scolded him. "What are you doing Merlin?"

"Fighting." was all he said before he pushed Arthur back. Arthur lunged forward again, his sword clashing with Merlin's both of them trying to push the others sword further away.

"You are not supposed to fight this hard against me Merlin, you've beaten Algar now lose the fight."

"Why would I do that? You told me to win every fight."

"Now I'm telling you to lose Merlin."

"If I was still your servant I would, but Uther said that until the tournament is over. I am not your servant."

"I am still your Prince Merlin and you will do as I say."

"When has that ever happened?"

Arthur circled their swords and jumped back. Merlin was trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He decided before he started this fight that he was going to lose it, as long as Algar had got knocked out then that was all Merlin wanted. He couldn't resist winding Arthur up though. Not when the opportunity presented itself so nicely.

After a few minutes, Merlin stopped using his magic that was helping him to fight and was knocked to the floor, he looked up to see a very smug Arthur standing over him. "Do you submit?"

"I submit." Merlin said, loud enough for all to hear, when the crowd started to cheer for Arthur, Arthur bent forwards and helped Merlin up. "Good fight Merlin."

"You too Arthur."

"I noticed your eyes turn gold, after that I won straight away."

"I stopped using my magic."

"I had to win this one Merlin. Father would never have let me hear the end of it if you won."

"I decided before I was to fight you that this would be the last fight for me. You can go on and win this tournament now."

"That's what I tend to do. To prove to my father that I am just as good as him."

"Does he always like to boast how he is better then?"

"Yes he does. Do you have any idea what it is like to live with someone who is constantly telling you that he's the best?"

Merlin looked Arthur up and down. "Mm, must be irritating." Arthur frowned at Merlin for a second before realising what Merlin meant by that and brought his hand up to the back of Merlin's head, letting it make contact with a resounding _slap!_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Anything you wish to see in your story, let me know by reviewing and I'll put it in.**

**Review? x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Halfway through this chapter it will be taking you back to the present time.**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Thank you for your review. :) I'm glad you are liking this story :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur had won the tournament and as usual, didn't receive any praise from his father, he got praise and congratulations from Merlin, Morgana and Gwen and he was happy at that, his father never really showed him praise. He was used to that now.<p>

One thing he did find strange though, was that even after the tournament had finished, Morgana and Merlin had been very open about their newly formed relationship and Uther said nothing against it. Arthur was going to ask why but Morgana stopped him saying that if he starts asking questions then he might stop them from seeing one another.

* * *

><p>Morgana's dreams continued with Morgause, she often saw Morgause talking to a middle aged woman, looking very serious before looking disappointed. She now found out who Morgause was arguing with before killing him. It was Algar.<p>

Morgana shot up into a sitting position as she woke up and looked around her room. She got out of bed placed her wrap around her and left her chambers and headed to Merlin. She wanted to tell Merlin all she saw whilst it was still fresh in her mind.

"So Morgause is behind it all?" Merlin mumbled to himself. "Merlin. What did Algar really say to you when you beat him?" Merlin sighed and told her the truth. "If I am honest with you Morgana, I don't think he will enter Camelot again in disguise and take you. He is working with Morgause. They will use some other way to get you."

"Merlin I think you are best to stay in Morgana's chambers." Merlin and Morgana jumped and looked at the doorway to see Gaius standing there. "You need to be careful. If he won't walk into Camelot and take her, then he will use his magic so she will walk to him."

"Like I did when he was here and Merlin stopped me?"

"Yes Morgana. I think it will be best if guards stand outside your chambers, that way if you leave and Merlin is not with you, they can wake and tell Merlin. It's the most that can be done until Morgause ups her plans I'm afraid."

Merlin stood up and started to pack some clothes into a bag. "I'm fine with that. Morgana's bed is actually comfortable enough to have a full nights sleep in."

Gaius looked out of Merlin's small window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. "I shall inform the King, tell a couple of white lies and he will let you share her chambers and put guards outside."

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana said, smiling.

Merlin took Morgana back to her chambers and sat his bag full of clothes on the chair, after changing into his clothes for the day, Merlin kissed Morgana bye, saying he will check up on her later and inform Arthur of what they now know.

* * *

><p>Arthur straight away asked what knights he trusted with his life. Enough to know about his magic.<p>

"Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon."

"They can be the ones to take in turn to guard Morgana's chambers then. It looks as though Algar is nothing more than a puppet in Morgause's little play to get what she wants."

Arthur called the knights that Merlin trusted to know about his magic into his chambers so he could explain to them and let them know about Merlin and Morgana. They all took the news of Merlin having magic a lot better then Merlin and Arthur thought they would, although when Lancelot confessed that he already knew of Merlin's magic because he had seen him use it, Merlin got another slap round the back of the head for carelessness.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Morgana walking from her room in a trance only happened twice and Merlin held her back, used his magic on her to get her out of her trance. Arthur had been training all of his knights extra hard, if Morgause was behind this they would have to be ready when she attacked.<p>

It was exactly three weeks to the day following Morgana's dream did an explosion hit Camelot. All the knights that were on the first and second line were all dead and were now fighting the knights of Camelot by use of magic.

"Merlin there has to be something you can do."

"There is nothing I can do Arthur. Not without revealing my magic to everyone."

"Merlin is right Arthur. The best Merlin can do is stay close to you and Morgana." Gaius said.

"No. I will be out there fighting. Merlin you stay in here with Morgana."

"Arthur you can not fight them out there. Those that are fighting you are already dead, you stab them and they will continue to fight. They stab you and you drop. Morgana is quite safe in the hospital helping Gaius and helping Gwen. I will keep coming in with injured people so I can check on Morgana then. I am staying by your side Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin and seeing the determination, he picked up a sword and shield and handed them both to Merlin.

The fight continued into the dead of the night and Merlin had to keep leaving Arthur in order to take injured knights, men and women to the hospital where Gaius, Gwen and Morgana were treating the people as they came in. When a woman go knocked down Arthur continued to fight and told Merlin to take her to Gaius.

Merlin used his magic to lighten her weight so he could pick her up and run with her in order to get back to Arthur as quick as he could. If anyone found it strange to see Merlin running with a woman in his arms who looked heavier than him as he had no weight on him whatsoever, they never said anything.

Soon, Merlin was back fighting with Arthur, he informed him that some of the knights would be fine to fight again soon and that they hadn't lost anyone yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present time.<em>**

_Merlin was fighting beside Arthur, as best as he could with a sword when Morgana walking right past them both, causing Merlin to stop fighting. "Morgana!" Merlin yelled out. When she didn't show any signs of hearing him, Merlin ran in front of Morgana. "What are you doing Morgana? I told you to stay inside." Morgana ignored him and continued to walk, staring straight ahead, not even showing any signs of ever seeing Merlin. "Morgana." Merlin stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. As soon as he did this. Morgana fought Merlin and once Merlin had dropped to the floor Morgana carried on walking._

_Merlin stood up and made his way to Morgana again but was stopped by Arthur. "She is enchanted Merlin."_

_"She can't be." Merlin didn't want to believe it. If she was enchanted then Merlin knew that even if he could lift the spell, he couldn't as there was too many people around him._

_"She wouldn't do that to you if she wasn't."_

_"I can't let her just walk to Algar."_

_"Neither can I Merlin, but we have no choice. You go after him now you will get yourself killed."_

_"I don't care. Morgana-"_

_"I know Merlin." Merlin sadly watched her go, having no choice but to watch her go. If he used his magic to free her from the enchantment he would be dead before morning with Uther being not far from him and Arthur, trying and failing to stop Morgana just like Merlin. _

_He knew he had no choice but to go by what Arthur has always said. "If you go fighting in anger you are not focused and will lose your life. Live for today. Fight for tomorrow with a clearer head."_

_Morgana must have reached Algar as his voice boomed over Camelot as the dead knights' that he had enchanted dropped to the floor. "I now have what I came for. I will now leave you to mourn your dead. Treat your sick. And most importantly. Grieve over the fact that none of you are to see the lady Morgana again."_

_Merlin dropped to his knees and Arthur feeling upset and angry about losing Morgana, placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder, knowing he would be just the same if he took Gwen. "We will get her back Merlin. Neither me or my father will rest until she is with us again."_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**There will only be a couple of more chapters to go now. I started to get stuck with this story but from the help of a great friend, I now know how to finish it :)**

**Review? x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Thank you for your review. :) I'm glad you are liking this story :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The following morning found Merlin and Arthur getting on their horses and ready to leave, before they took off however, they found themselves joined by Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival. "Where are all of you going?" Arthur asked.<p>

"We are going with you sire. None of us apart from Leon knows what this Morgause is like and from what Leon has told us, we was figuring that you will need help so we are going with you." Percival said as he pushed up and swung his leg over to sit on his horse, his movements followed by the other knights.

"We don't know how long we will be gone." Arthur warned.

"That doesn't bother us Arthur." Leon said once seated upon his horse. Arthur looked at Merlin before looking at his knights and nodding his head in thanks before urging his horse to gallop away, Merlin at the side of him and the knights behind him.

* * *

><p>Algar was walking alongside the horse that was carrying a passed out Morgana. When Algar reached a clearing he stopped the horse and checked over Morgana to see if she was still knocked out cold, (she was) before he lit a fire and waited. He must have fell asleep as the next thing he knew there was a sword pointed at his throat. He looked up to see Morgause looking down on him, a smile on her face that he didn't like the look of.<p>

"I see you have done your job well." she said.

Algar got to his feet when Morgause moved her sword. "I told you that I would bring her to you unharmed."

"Unharmed yes. Bound and gagged, no."

"I couldn't risk her doing anything if she came to."

"If you wasn't so lazy by falling asleep you would have been able to put her asleep again if she came to."

Unbeknown to Morgause and Algar. Morgana slowly awoke to the sound of angry voices, the voice of Algar and Morgause. Morgause. She knew how Morgause was and even if this was part of her dream and she knew what was soon to happen to Algar, she knew that Morgause would either kill him or injure him and leave him to die.

"I did what you wanted, just give me my payment."

"Oh I will give you your payment alright. You see, my dear sister here is a powerful seer, she dreamed of this meeting and saw me killing you."

"How would you know that?"

"With her being a powerful seer and being linked to me with being sisters I can see what she dreams in my dreams, anyone that is linked to her with magic will be able to."

Morgana, still acting as though she was out cold on the horse only had one thought at this new bit of information that Morgause had gave. _Merlin._

"I will now complete the dream my sister dreamt." Algar found himself being flown back before he could even do anything to defend himself. Algar hit back against a tree, his head hitting hard on impact and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>They rode for hours, picking up on the tracks that Algar had left, but before they reached nightfall the tracks had ended. They all got off their horses and Percival made up a fire. Merlin told them he was to collect wood and went off on his own a few minutes ago. Arthur was just about to sit on the log near the fire when he heard Merlin yell out his name. Arthur unsheathed his sword with the rest of the knights and ran off to where Merlin went.<p>

Arthur reached Merlin first and relaxed when he saw Merlin stood on his own. "Merlin what's wrong? Why did you yell out like that for?"

"It's no wonder the tracks ended back there."

"Why?"

Merlin stepped to one side and pointed at the tree behind him. Arthur looked to where Merlin was pointing and saw Algar slumped against a tree. "Morgana's dream." Arthur murmured. He looked at Merlin. "Is he-"

"Dead? Yes. Algar may not have been able to cover his tracks well, but Morgause has. It looks as though we will be doing a lot of second guessing to find Morgana now."

* * *

><p>Morgana must have fallen asleep whilst pretending to be out cold because the last time she remembered, she was in the woods, she was now in front of a castle. "I see you have come round sister."<p>

Morgana looked up and saw Morgause smiling at her. "Where have you come from, where is Algar?"

"Algar is dead. No need to worry about him, you are what matters."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me sister."

"I have already told you once before that I want nothing to do with you. Camelot is my home."

"This will be your home now. No-one you left cares for you like I do."

"You're lying. The King cares for me, Arthur does. Merlin loves me."

"Merlin the servant. The one who nearly killed you."

"If you didn't trick me and put me in that position in the first place giving him no choice to do what he did then he wouldn't have done it. Merlin didn't give me poison to kill me like you say he wanted to, we worked out together what was to be done and made the decision together. Merlin didn't put my life at risk. You did."

"That is what you believe, but not for long. We are sisters Morgana, she shall unite together."

"I want nothing to do with you."

Morgause chuckled. "We shall soon see."

Morgause led Morgana to a room and locked her in after informing her to get some sleep. Morgana laid on the bed provided and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her whilst thinking of Merlin. She had to connect with him in some way through a dream. She only hoped she could do it. She had to try and show Merlin where she was. It was her only hope.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Gwaine who was on watch with Percival, called Percival over as he saw Merlin fidgeting in his sleep whilst his eyelids kept fluttering. "He's probably dreaming Gwaine."<p>

"I'm not sure Percival. It looks like there is something wrong with him." Merlin started to speak in a different language. "What language is he speaking in?"

"He is saying a spell." Percival and Gwaine looked to their right to see that Arthur was walking over to them whilst Elyan, Leon and Lancelot were starting to wake up and make their way over to Merlin.

"He has done this before to me. A few years ago Merlin took my goblet from me and drank the wine in it. The wine was poisoned and he was dying, he needed the leaf of a certain flower to survive and I set out to retrieve it. I got trapped in a cave and had no light to show me the way out. When I thought all was lost a blue orb appeared and showed me the way out and guided me to safety. Gaius later told me that Merlin did that, even though he was that far away from me and on his deathbed he still managed to help me."

"What do you think he's doing now?" asked Lancelot.

"I'm not sure."

Gwaine crouched down. "We need to wake him."

"No Gwaine, we don't know what he is dreaming or seeing, we are best to just keep a close eye on him and he will tell us once he wakes up."

Merlin started to mumble and the rest only caught the odd words like 'Morgana' or 'how' or 'show me where, what does it look like.'

Gwaine, still crouched down leaned in closer to Merlin. "You can hardly catch what he is saying." All of a sudden, Merlin awoke and shot up to a sitting position, startling Gwaine in the process causing him to lose balance and land on the ground hard on his backside. Everyone but Merlin laughed at Gwaine and Percival helped him to his feet. "Serves you right for getting so close."

"Merlin what were you dreaming about?" Arthur asked as Merlin rose to his feet.

"I don't know how, but Morgana contacted me through her dreams, Morgause killed Algar and took Morgana to her hide out."

"Do you know where it is Merlin."

"Yes. We have been there once before Arthur. Your horse led the way."

"When I saw my mother?"

"Yes."

Arthur turned to his knights. "Pack up. We now know where she is, we leave now and we should be there by nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?<strong>

**The next chapter will be the last one. Merlin fanfic lover: Do you want Morgause killed or just defeated? It's your story so it's up to you. If you give me your answer in a separate review I can delete your answer as soon as I have read it so no-one else will know. :D**

**The last chapter will be up within a week but no later :)**

**Review? x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is dedicated to Merlin fanfic lover. As it was their idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you soo much. I love you all :D**

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: Thank you for your review. :) I'm glad you are liking this story :)**

**Cooper101: Thank you for your help with this last chapter :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It was late that afternoon when Merlin and Arthur led a baffled Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon into the water and towards the waterfall in front of them. "How is us wading through water and heading to what looks like a dead end going to help us find Morgana?" asked Gwaine.<p>

"Morgause's hideout is just the other side of that waterfall." Arthur explained.

Merlin leaned over to Arthur. "Stay well in front." he whispered.

"Why?"

"I will tell you later."

When they all made it through the waterfall, they all got off their horses and tied them up. "We will be coming back this way, we can get into her hideout better on foot, we will leave the horses here." Arthur explained to his knights before turning to Merlin. "Merlin here needs to explain something to you all so pay close attention."

Arthur stood back as his knights stepped forward, looking closely at Merlin who held his hand out. _"Swefe nu."_ Arthur stood and watched as all his knights' dropped to the floor. "You have just knocked them out haven't you?"

"Of course Arthur. I will deal with Morgause. It will be a lot better if it is just the two of us in there. We go in, get Morgana, deal with Morgause and leave."

Arthur nodded and walked with Merlin out of the small cave and through the trees and they both stopped when Morgause's hideout came into view. "We will have to be careful Arthur because when Morgana showed me where she was, I also saw the room she was being kept in. It's a lot similar to hers in Camelot.

"We'll have to be careful and try not to get caught then."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had entered the hide out, finding Morgana might not be as hard as we think, I am willing to bet that Morgause has men stood outside her room so she can't escape. Lets start at the top and work our way down." Arthur nodded in agreement with Merlin.<p>

Merlin's idea, turns out, was a great one as they had found Morgana quicker than they had hoped. There were at least four guards outside of the room.

Arthur peeped around the corner and saw the four men and turned back to Merlin. "Why did you have to put my men to sleep for? There are four men guarding her room." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur you are a great fighter, better than your men as you have taught them what they know."

"They knew a lot before they came to me."

"Yes but thanks to you they now know a lot more. Stop moaning and take them out." Merlin said and pushed Arthur forward before he had a chance to answer back.

Merlin looked around the corner to see Arthur fight, Arthur was actually doing well considering there were four of them. But after a few minutes, Arthur started to falter a little. It was four against one after all. "Drop."

Arthur hearing Merlin, dropped to the floor and looked back to where Merlin was hiding to see him step out into full view. He raised his arm and outstretched his hand towards the guards who spotted him and started to make their way over to him. _"Astrice."_

All four men went flying backwards through the air and hit the wall before landing unconscious on the floor. Arthur stood up. "Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of pushing me out in front of them?"

"I didn't think."

"That's the trouble Merlin. You never do."

Arthur sheathed his sword and opened the door what the men were guarding. Merlin watched as Arthur poked his head through the gap in the door he had made and rushed forward when the door swung fully open as Arthur dropped to the floor. "Arthur!"

"Oh Arthur I'm sorry." Morgana said as she knelt in front of him and started to shake him. "Morgana you're alright." Morgana looked up at the sound of Merlin's voice and stood up and hugged him. "You found me. I was hoping that my connection to you had worked."

"It did. Morgana why did you knock Arthur out?" Merlin pulled away and looked at Arthur. _"Ic acwice the."_

Arthur groaned as he came to. "Why is it always me that gets knocked out with a blow to the head. "I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't know it was you. Those men have been saying that they could come in and have their way with me, I heard a fight and thought that they were fighting amongst themselves as to who was going to come in. When the door opened I thought it was one of them."

Arthur stood up. It's alright. We've found you now."

"And such a shame you will be going nowhere after all that effort." All three turned and saw Morgause stood in the doorway.

"So that's how you found Morgana, she connected with you through her dreams. Well you do surprise me. The petty servant is a warlock."

Merlin stood in front of Morgana and Arthur stood in front of Merlin, unsheathing his sword. "Are you willing to fight me again Arthur?"

"No he isn't. I will Morgause. No swords, just our magic."

"And what are we fighting for?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Morgana. "Do you trust me?" he whispered. "Yes."

Merlin turned back to Morgause. "You win and you can do with us what you will."

"And if you win?"

"Morgana leaves with us." Arthur turned and faced Merlin, blocking Morgause of her view of the warlock. The look he gave Arthur told him to do what they normally do in a situation like this. And that was, to treat Merlin as though he had no clue whatsoever "Merlin don't be stupid. You know how powerful Morgause is."

"I know I'm still learning, but I have gotten better Arthur."

"You're on Merlin. Say goodbye to Morgana now." Arthur and Morgana stepped aside and watched as Merlin and Morgause started to fight with their magic. To throw Morgause off, Merlin only threw light spells her way at first and managed to duck out the way each time she shot one at him. Merlin was waiting for the right time when Morgause would realise that he wasn't as powerful as her and would give up trying so hard.

After Merlin shot a few more spells Morgause's way she started to calm down a little. This was what Merlin was waiting for and circled his hand, he created a small of fire in his hand and shot it at Morgause. _"Akwele." _Morgause being caught off guard, didn't move in time and flew back through the air when it knocked her off her feet leaving her unconscious. Merlin walked over to her and outstretched his hand one more time, but before the spell could leave his lips, Arthur stopped him. "Leave her Merlin. You are not the killing type."

"I killed Sophia and her father."

"Because they was about to kill me."

"I killed Edwin."

"Because he nearly killed my father and was about to kill Gaius."

"I killed Nimueh."

"Because she killed Gaius and you killed her to save him. She hasn't tried to kill us Merlin. Leave her."

"She knows I have magic Arthur. She will know that I am powerful. She will go after the ones that are close to me."

"Merlin the people that are close to you are with you everyday except your mother and she can move to Camelot if it makes you feel better. And who is she going to tell about your magic? The only person who can't know is my father and she is hardly going to stroll into Camelot and march up to my father and tell him, expecting him to believe her."

Morgana stepped forward and placed a hand on Merlin's arm. "Arthur's right Merlin. Lets just go."

"And what if she plans to attack again in a few months?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

><p>They reached the knights who were still asleep near the waterfall and Merlin woke them up. Arthur told them that Merlin had fought and won against Morgause and they were to set off back to Camelot. "Why bring us along only to knock us out when we arrive?"<p>

"We didn't bring you along Gwaine. You offered, and anyway, we wanted you all mostly in case we had any trouble on the way."

Percival bowed his head. "Good to see you again and see that you are well my lady."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you."

They all got on their horses (Merlin and Morgana shared) and they all headed back to Camelot. All of them unaware they were being watched by a certain sorceress out of a window.

* * *

><p>They all made it back to Camelot where Uther hugged Morgana tightly, happy to see her alive and well. After being told the story by Arthur, who left out that Merlin used his magic, Uther had declared that a feast was to be held which is to celebrate three occasions. The return of Morgana, the official courting of Merlin and Morgana and Merlin dismissal of being Arthur's servant to being his advisor. "Father!" Arthur had said, outraged at this information as he hadn't been warned beforehand.<p>

Merlin had to laugh though. He had Morgana, he was now an advisor, no longer a servant, he had close friends that had supported him through his magic but what Merlin had which topped them all was Arthur's solemn word that the magic ban would be lifted as soon as he was crowned King and then Merlin would truly be free. He didn't care if Morgause was still out there, probably planning to attack and take them all down, nothing could dampen the mood he was feeling right now.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Message to Merlin fanfic lover: I hope you have enjoyed your story and it was what you hoped for :)**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? So so?**

**Review? x**


End file.
